Miloh
is a humanoid quest giver found in Whitebridge. He offers a non-repeatable quest chain that rewards players with various items and equipment upon completion, as well as a gold bounty on hillman warrior scalps. He is located 2n from the Whitebridge town crier. New players are sent to Miloh after completing all of the quests offered by Ferris, a quest giver located just outside of Tear. Miloh's quests appear to be intended for players between the levels of 11 and 30.verify? Description Locations Loads |} Mobol Miloh has a number of different mobol responses, depending on the player's actions, quest status, and level. Initial Greeting Like other newbie quest mobs, when you enter Miloh's room he responds with the following mobol after a short delay: Miloh grins at you. Miloh says 'You look like a young adventurer in need of some work. If you want to go on a quest, just "say quest"!' Miloh says 'If you are relatively new to the world, I suggest you "say tips".' Miloh nods at you. Quest Information When you say 'quest' Miloh will respond with information regarding your current quest. Repeating a Quest The quests can only be completed one time. If you attempt to turn in the same reward more than once, you will get the following message: Miloh says 'You've already done this errand!' Character Under Level 10 Miloh will not give quest text to players that are under level 10verify?. Instead, he says the following: Miloh says 'You're too inexperienced for my tasks, . Go see Ferris down east of Tear.' Miloh says 'Come see me when you have a couple more levels.' Character Over Level 30 Miloh will only offer quests up to level 30verify?. If you are too high level for his quests, he responds to 'quest' with this instead: Miloh says 'You're too experienced for my tasks, .' Main Quest List Additional Bounties Milo also offers a repeatable bounty for the scalps of the hillman warriors southeast of Baerlon. Each turn-in is worth 6 gold crowns (in a purse). However, the scalps cannot be turned in consecutively. You must hand in one scalp, complete one of the main quests Miloh offers, and then you can do another turn-in. This may not be working as intended, as Clive, Ross, and Ferris offer easily repeatable bounties. Follow-Up Newbie Quests After completing Miloh's final quest, A Brutal End, he will say the player is beyond his ability to teach any more and refers the player to his cousin Lobrane D'shaq in Lugard for additional tasks. However, Lobrane does not offer any quests at this time (not yet implemented).Apr-2018 Trivia Miloh often has the text '(wizinvis)' following his in-room description. The text is not always present and it is currently unknown why this occurs or how to trigger it. Even though Miloh will not issue quest information to characters that are level 10 and below, he will still accept turn-ins and provide the appropriate rewards. The same is true for characters over level 30. Therefore, if the player knows the correct items required, they can still complete the quests without seeing any of the initial quest text. Miloh's quests can be completed in any order. Handing in the scalp of a plains rogue for Sending a Message, for instance, will not prevent the player from doing the proceeding or followup quests. See also * Lobrane D'shaq * Clive * Ross * Ferris Category:Quest givers